The new Attic Grid System in this specification is a device and system which is designed to easily and quickly install on standard joist supports for a work surface and which allow the Attic Grid System to augment and increase the storage capacity or protection of the work surface for the standard joist supports.
A. Introduction of the Problems Addressed
Consumers often use various items in an attempt to achieve a safe method for walking or crawling in an attic area. These include scrap lumber and scrap plywood among other items . . . The problem with these items is that sometimes the scrap plywood is too large and necessitates cutting to fit through an attic opening. In addition, scrap materials used by well-intentioned consumers may be of varying edge dimension which in turn creates a danger for tripping by persons traversing the attic and other storage areas. Consumers are sometimes unaware of the risks involved in capturing moisture on an attic floor. Absent this awareness, they may inadvertently cover an attic area with materials that potentially may result in dry-rot or severe mildew and mold growth as a result of not permitting the floor and insulation to “breathe”. These problems are addressed and remedied with this present invention, the Attic Grid System, by providing a simple, uniform product and system that is easy to install and prevents trapping moisture that may lead to dry-rot or mildew and mold growth.
B. Prior Art
Historically, storage and floor systems have not addressed the need for uniform, low profile surfaces that permit air circulation to prevent mold, mildew and dry-rot. For both residential and commercial use of areas above ceiling joists, few devices were available to permit easy storage areas to be configured. In use, the prior art devices were often complex, cumbersome and difficult to install and very specific and limited in storage use. Most installations were special design and custom made. In addition, some of the storage required sophisticated installation and complex measuring in order to install some of these devices properly. The new Attic Grid System addresses these limitations and provides a solution to the stated problems.
Examples of prior auxiliary mechanisms for flat support devices or the like begin with U.S. Pat. No. 107,171 issued to Frick (1870). This teaches a low profile wire mesh which was used to filter coal. No mention of use as a primary or secondary floor surface was mentioned. Another invention did teach an open floor. This was issued to Wichert as a U.S. Pat. No. 2,689,366 (1954). It teaches a complex, inter-connected flooring system created by various bars and plates interconnected in a lattice pattern. The device included deep projections of the support ribs in various sizes and configurations. The device was thicker than the profile established with an Attic Grid System.
Other examples include a U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,939 issued to Christie (1982) which teaches a raised flooring unit for use with animal stalls and the like. The device uses broken steel sheets to create the structure with enough strength to hold the animals. Again the device taught is a thicker profile than that taught in the Attic Grid System. A U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,128 issued to Downey (1982) teaches another animal flooring device for livestock care and containment. The device is a deep configuration that is an independent structure which raises the floor off the ground in a pen or barn. No joist support is described. These are merely laid directly on the subsurface to allow moisture, food and fecal matter to be away from the animals.
Another flooring unit is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,501 and was issued to Moreau (1990). It teaches an open mat for use with animals, again to permit moisture and waste to drop below where the animals stay. No use as a storage surface on joist is taught or implied.
A roof truss storage shelf is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,895 issued to Suess (1995). This shelf is held to the truss members by “J” clips that fasten to the truss members. The shelf then hangs well above the truss chord. No mention of use direct to the joist is shown or specified. A U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,355 issued toe Uram et al. (2001) was focused at a flat, retractable cover that provided rigid panels or grates. These panels were retractable, yet when extended the top surface provided a load bearing surface for dancing, sporting events and the like. Attic support surfaces were not taught in the specifications or drawings.
A building with an attic module system affixed to rails is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,468. This was issued to Bigelow(2002). This taught a storage unit which was above the joists on a rail system. Surface support direct to the joist was not mentioned. An overhead storage module is taught by two U.S. Patents issued to Nott et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,682 (2002) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,842 (2002) both show storage modules which hang below the ceiling joists and provide a closed compartment. Each are hinged downwardly under the ceiling and teach no attic use.
A U.S. Pat. No. 397,457 (1998) issued to Hutchings shows a flooring unit with interlocking protrusions along the edges. Uses are not described since it is a design, not utility, patent. The configuration appears to be a much deeper profile as compared to the Attic Grid System. Another U.S. Pat. No.433,165 issued to Moreau et al demonstrate a panel for animal housings. The sides again appear deeper than the Attic Grid System and show what may be an interlocking design of protrusions and recesses along the sides of the panel.
A recent device for attic flooring or deck is taught in U.S. Publication U.S. 2005/00169098 A1 by Hahn. The configuration bears a close resemblance to the Design patents by Hutchings and Moreau, above, yet is a utility patent application. The Hahn publication teaches an interlocking, deeper profile when compared to the Attic Grid System. The unit teaches down tabs to hold in place with the joists. The overall lateral dimension runs to the full width of a joist system, not to centerlines. This full with in conjunction with the down tabs present a susceptibility to any minor variations in joist spacing and necessitates extra cutting and fitting for narrow joist or extra wide joist spacing. Additionally, where fitting is required around electrical and mechanical objects in the attic area, the protrusions and recesses taught will not permit as tight of configuration to the objects. Alignment of the protrusions and recesses will cause further delay in alignment around objects and may require extensive trimming with special tools.
Additional discussion of the Hahn teaching is merited. The panels are described as formed units and appear to be molded plastic or cast metal. The depth and configuration diminishes a “see-through” capability as well as air circulation. One alternative even teaches a solid floor which is fraught with ventilation concerns and moisture entrapment. The plastic system will be susceptible to burning, melting and toxic emissions if engaged by a residential or commercial fire in an enclosed space such as an attic. This does not happen with an Attic Grid System. Further, depending on the materials, this design may not be environmentally recyclable.
None of the prior art found or described above teaches all the features and capabilities of the Attic Grid System.